Forum:Looking For LOTS!
I'm looking for a wide variety of Pokemon which I have in 3 different lists depending on what I'm more interested in trading for. The lists will be updated as things change. Feel free to offer on here or to go to the Pokemon Center and look up my username, hauntedbagel, to offer there. DISCLAIMER: I will also accept any evolved forms as well! High Wants; Shadow: Eevee Vaporeon Flareon Medium Wants; Normal: Snorlax Suicune Raikou Entei Low Wants; Shiny: Shadow: Caterpie Bulbasaur Weedle Caterpie Spearow Weedle Ekans Pidgey Sandshrew Ekans Nidoran F Sandshrew Nidoran M Nidoran F Diglett Nidoran M Psyduck Clefairy Bellsprout Jigglypuff Doduo Zubat Drowzee Paras Krabby Diglett Cubone Psyduck Rhyhorn Mankey Chansey Machop Kangaskhan Tentacool Tauros Geodude Mewtwo Slowpoke Mew Doduo Suicune Grimer Raikou Gastly Entei Drowzee Victini Krabby Cubone Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Koffing Rhyhorn Chansey Tangela Kangaskhan Goldeen Scyther Pinsir Tauros Magikarp Ditto Porygon Omanyte Kabuto Snorlax Dratini Suicune Raikou Entei Victini What I currently have for trade; Normal: Shiny: Shadow: Charizard Charmander Squirtle x2 Magneton (Lvl 100) Pikachu x2 Ponyta x2 Cloyster (Lvl 100) Jigglypuff x2 Electrode Mr. Mime Venemoth Articuno Eevee Growlithe Aerodactyl Poliwag x2 Articuno Geodude x6 Zapdos Magnemite x4 Mewtwo x4 Seel Mew x4 Voltorb x2 Staryu x2 Mr. Mime x2 Magmar Magikarp Ditto Articuno Zapdos Trading Preferences: Normal = Anything as long as it's a fair trade. Shiny/Shadow = 1-2 Shiny/Shadow Pokemon in return, depending on rarity. Mewtwo/Mew = 1-3 Shiny/Shadow Pokemon in return, depending on rarity. No hacked Pokemon unless extremely rare and level 100 or 99 unevolved. Post trade offers or questions below this sentence please. :) ------------------------------ Hey mate, Jazza_9876 here. I've got a few of your wants if you'd like to make an offer. Normal: Snorlax Shiny: Nidoran F, Bellsprout Shadow: Weedle, Ekans, Nidoran F, Nidoran M, Jigglypuff, Paras, Gastly, Drowzee, Rhyhorn, Chansey, Scyther, Dratini. I've also got a few Shiny evolutions of a few of your requests, not sure if they're any use to you or if you'd prefer the unevolved version to go in the ol' pokedex. Let me know if you still want any of the above, and what you'd offer in return. Cheers. Edit: Aaaand I just saw your disclaimer, in which case I have Shiny Sandslash, Dugtrio, Golduck, Victribell (or even Weepinbell), Hypno, Kingler, Marowak, Rhydon. ***Jazza_9876, I would like the Snorlax and the following shinies: Nidoran F, Sandslash, Dugtrio, Golduck, Victribell (or Weepinbell or Bellsprout). Not sure what you want or what to offer, the pokemon I have listed on here is a bit outdated. I can offer you a shiny Oddish for 1 of your Bellsprout evolutions though. Everything else I'd prefer you to give me an offer. Thanks! Hey, Syn here. I have a Shiny Poliwrath, and a Shiny Jigglypuff, if you want to trade for your Shiny Growlith and/or your Shiny Magikarp, or a Shadow Squirtle. ***Syn, I don't need shiny Poliwrath or Jigglypuff as I've got them already. I'd be willing to trade you though if you have something else! Thanks!